


i know it's not easy but you're not alone anymore

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter three, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: What if Korekiyo's plan had failed, and the séance had worked?





	i know it's not easy but you're not alone anymore

Himiko waits anxiously outside the door. It needs to be open, _it needs to be open,_ and she wishes with all her might that she could just have enough energy to use her magic on it. All she wants to do is to check on Angie, she needs to know that she’s okay; even though it may just be her anxiety, self-doubt, and depression in her head, she won’t rest until she knows that the love of her life is safe and sound, working away at the resurrection ritual in her lab.

There’s a voice in her head – she tries to tell herself that it’s Atua, but it sounds more and more like Angie with every passing day – telling her that everything will be fine, that she needs to calm down, that the only way for her to get her energy up is to pray and take deep breaths. But she wants to pray in Angie’s arms – god, she just wants this nightmare to be over. It’s not a complicated wish, nothing fancy, she just wants to leave the Ultimate Academy hand in hand _avec sa artiste,_ and live a beautiful life somewhere quiet.

Imagining a garden filled with herbs she can use for her magic, somewhere in France maybe, with birds flying overhead and the wild imaginations of an artist, she just wants to live with Angie forever; tending to their plants, painting together, watching the moonlight whilst Himiko charges up her powers, sitting with tea in the morning in their garden. It’s simple, but it’s all she wants.

And all she wants comes crashing down, when the door opens, and Angie lies there, blood staining her beautiful skin, her white hair all matted with terrifying shades of red. The artist becoming the painting, she thinks, and it terrifies her. If anything, Angie deserved a beautiful death, one with flowers and grace, not…this. God, anything but this.

She collapses next to Angie’s body, sobbing into the fabric of her jacket, holding her close; wishing that she could pour her tiny amount of energy into her lover’s lifeless body and revive her.

“D-Do the ritual,” she says, “bring her back.”

“We…can’t,” Shuichi tells her, putting a nervous hand on her shoulder. She pushes him away and he stumbles, almost falling onto the ground, but Himiko doesn’t care. When he tries to drag her away from Angie’s body, mumbling something about an investigation, she can’t bear to let go, but there are hands stronger than hers all around her, pulling her away from Angie, telling her that they all have to survive.

 _Survival._ What’s the point of it, anyway? She wants to damn them all to hell. If only they’d listened to Angie, not gone outside at night, joined the Student Council and lived in harmony like Angie had _promised._ She’d _died_ for her promise, a martyr, a beautiful angel sent by Atua himself, and one of these lowlife mortals had…Himiko can’t bear to think of Angie’s last moments. It’s all cursed. The Student Council is nothing without its leader, and there’s something sickening – reminiscent of a bloodbath – that hangs in the air between the fragmented, shattering group.

Let them all die. Let them die just like Angie…died.

Something is said about a séance, and Himiko goes along as if her body is being piloted by somebody else. As long as there’s a tiny possibility of speaking to Angie again, she’ll grasp it with whatever she’s got, even if it means spending time in a dusty, dark room with the people that _failed_ to keep Angie alive.

With Tenko as the medium, Himiko joins Korekiyo in singing some stupid, pointless song – she doesn’t care that it means the world to him, because Angie meant the world to her, and look what happened. Damn the talents. Shuichi…only useful after a murder; Korekiyo…suspicious and profiting off Angie’s death; Kokichi…untrustworthy, uncaring; Tenko…strong, kind…but she couldn’t protect Angie. Himiko hates them all. But not as much as she hates herself.

In the thick, heavy darkness, she hears someone fumbling around, walking somewhere that they shouldn’t be. With fear that she’ll disrupt the séance, and never hear Angie’s voice again, she speaks aloud,

“Whoever you are, move back to your spot. I-I…won’t lose my chance of speaking to Angie again.”

The song has barely ended when she takes the moment to ask if the _Caged Child_ is Angie. She needs to know, and she’ll be damned if she lets Korekiyo take control of this one.

“Y-Yes,” a tiny voice comes from the middle of the room, recognisable in any universe to Himiko – _Angie._

“A-Angie,” she whispers.

“W-Where am I? Himiko…is that you?”

“A-Angie,” Himiko sobs, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t…I didn’t…protect you.”

“Am I…dead?”

“Oh, god.”

“Oh,” Angie says, “I remember.”

“Who killed you, Angie?” Shuichi says.

“It…it was…Korekiyo.”

“W-What?”

Even in the darkness, Himiko hears Korekiyo’s footsteps shuffling. There’s a loud noise, and then she hears grunting.

“I’ve got him,” Shuichi says, “Kokichi, help me hold him.”

“Whatever you say, Shuichi _daaaarling._ Although I don’t want another man in between us!”

“Not now,” Shuichi tells him.

“Angie,” Himiko walks up to the cage, fumbling in the dark, “are you still there?”

“Y-Yes. I’m here. Himiko…are you safe?”

Crying, Himiko thinks of how, even in death, Angie is still trying to protect them all.

“I’m safe,” she says, “Shuichi and Kokichi are holding Korekiyo down. He…he can’t hurt any of us. But Angie…why you?”

“Wrong place, wrong time, I suspect. I’m with Atua now, though! Don’t you worry, Himiko. I know you still believe. Have faith, and I’ll always be with you.”

“I…I can’t. Not without you.”

“You won’t _be_ without me. I’ll always be in your heart, Himiko. Just like Atua is always with you.”

“I want you _here!_ Not in my heart!”

“Oh, Himiko, don’t fret. We’ll meet again one day, a long, long time in the future. But I want you to live your happiest life, for me and for Atua! Make it _divine.”_

“I…I want to hug you.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to stay in Tenko’s body for much longer. But…we can try. If you can lift this cage, we can try.”

Through sheer force of determination and love, Himiko hoists the cage off Tenko’s…no, Angie’s…body, and pulls her deep into a hug. Even with her eyes closed, even in the pitch black, she can see in her mind that Tenko’s body, whilst still retaining its physical form, has a beautiful, bright, yellow aura around it. Everything is just so beautiful, so _Angie._ And she’s crying, terribly crying as she feels Angie rubbing circles into her back.

“It’ll be okay, Himiko. You’ll be okay. I…have to go now.”

“Angie…I…I love you!”

“I know. And I…”

“Angie? _Angie!”_

“I’m sorry,” she hears Tenko say, “but you can let go now. It’s…it’s just me, now.”

Himiko still holds on.

“Not yet. I just…lets keep hugging.”

“O-Okay,” Tenko says, and Himiko imagines that she can still see the burning wisps of Angie’s soul around her, not quite ascending into Heaven just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Angie! Sorry I just killed you...again.
> 
> Back when I had curiouscat, me and some people were talking about what would happen if the séance worked and Himiko could speak to Angie, and people wanted me to write it! I didn't include the trial that we were talking about but if that's something you guys would be interested in then I could maybe write a Chapter Two (with maybe a different execution for Korekiyo hmm....)
> 
> Yumaga is a good ship and I will defend it with my life. Big thanks to my friend Space for introducing me to it a while ago! She's a gem. Dedicating this fic to her.
> 
> Title from the album 'Healing' by In Love With A Ghost. Check it out on youtube, it's very yumaga!!


End file.
